Lost Girl
by BookLoverGirl18
Summary: A girl gets adopted by the Mercers after a tragic break in leaves her without a father.


Lost Girl

*****A.N.: I do not own Four Brothers. I do own my OC Characters in this story. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own.*****

Chapter 1: Enter Tink

"WHOEVER IS POUNDING AT THE GOD-FORSAKEN HOU…," 12-year-old Bobby Mercer seethed, ripping the covers off, storming downstairs, slamming the door open, getting ready to give this dirtbag a piece of his mind for pounding at the door at 2 in the morning, only to break off midsentence upon seeing who was at the door, his mouth gaping open, closing his mouth shut, and calling upstairs to Evelyn Mercer, "MA, YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE!"

"BOBBY RICHARD MERCER! IS THAT ANYWAY TO TAL…oh my heavens," Evelyn began, scudding down the stairs with the 3 other boys trudging downstairs upon hearing the commotion, breaking off upon seeing who was standing at their door, frowning slightly at Bobby, smacking him lightly upside the head, moving towards their guest, ushering the guest inside, setting the guest down on the couch after shutting the door, and wrapping a blanket around the guest, "Bobby where are your manners. Let the young dear come inside and make her some hot coco."

"Yes, Ma," Bobby grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, walking into the kitchen, heating up a glass of milk, pouring the hot coco mix into the cup, bringing the cup to the little girl, and smiling at her, "What's the matter Tink?"

The girl scrunched her eyebrows together in annoyance through the tears before attempting to tell them why she was here.

"I-I-I'm sorry to wake y-y-you all up w-w-when its so late," the little girl hiccupped, drinking small sips from her hot coco every once in a while, and wiping her tears away, "B-B-But my d-d-daddy said i-i-if anything w-w-were to h-h-happen to h-h-him I was supposed to g-g-go to Evelyn Mercer's house."

"Who is your daddy sweetie?," Evelyn inquired, holding the little girl against her, rubbing circles into her back, and staring at the little girl with a serious expression, "Did something happen to him?"

"Uh-Huh," the little girl muttered softly, nodding her head, setting the mug down on the table, and wrapping her arms around her knees, "Big scary meanies broke into our house. Daddy told me to hide in the washer and I did. Then I heard a loud screech before running here cause that's what daddy said to do if big scary meanies came."

"You did the right thing by coming here, honey," Evelyn praised, stroking the little girl's hair, recognizing the little girl, "Is your Daddy Kyle Abler?"

"Yes, that's my Daddy," the little girl smiled widely, frowning a few seconds later, biting her lip, and bending her head down, "But I think those big meanies are going to hurt Daddy."

"Why would you think that Sweetheart?" Angel questioned, frowning slightly, bending down to her level, and facing the little girl.

"Because I heard a big popping sound before the screeching." the little girl stated sadly, hugging her knees, and glancing up when Jack had placed his hands on the little girl's knees.

"That must've been very scary," Jack observed, speaking softly, never looking her in the eye, "My name is Jack. What's your name?"

"It was," the little girl agreed, slowly lifting her head, and scrunching her brows together in confusion when she saw all 3 brothers gapping at their brother with their jaws hanging down and Evelyn smiling, "My name is Mina."

"Mom, is that ok if Mina sleeps in my room tonight?" Jack asked, turning towards Evelyn, holding Mina's hand, and pulling her upstairs to his room when Evelyn nodded yes.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, sweetie," Evelyn cleared her throat, wiping a happy tear from her eye, and sternly looking at all of her sons, "In fact, all of us should go back to bed. It's late and we can't solve a problem if we tired. So everyone march back to your rooms."

"That's the first time I've seen Jack act like that ever since Ma brought him here a month ago," Bobby mused, grinning softly, giving his Ma a kiss on the cheek, walking upstairs, sliding into bed, and falling asleep, "Night Ma."

(****************************************************************************)

Mina woke up to the heavenly smell of chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Good morning, Minnie," Angel chirped, wearing black sweats, ruffling her hair as he dashed down the stairs, slamming his door shut, and grinning a huge smile, "You better hurry otherwise Bobby is going to eat all of Ma's delicious breakfast."

"Kay," Mina reply, rubbing her eyes with her hands, yawning, trekking towards the bathroom, and jumping back in surprise as a freshly dressed Jerry opened the door, "GAH…oh."

"Sorry did I scare you?," Jerry chuckled, ruffling her hair as he walked past her, rapping on Bobby's door, and walking downstairs, "OI DUMBASS, GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!"

"JERIMAH GILBERT MERCER! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN!" Evelyn's voiced scolded from downstairs.

"SORRY MA!" Jerry laughed, shaking his head when he heard a "fuck you Jerry" coming out of Bobby's room, and heading downstairs.

"Hey Tink," Bobby muttered, chuckling softly, walking past me into the bathroom, ruffling my hair, and calling to me, "Could you walk Jack up for me?"

"I'm already up," Jack mumbled, walking past me, yawning, rubbing his eyes, grabbing my hand, and dashing down the stairs, "Come on, let's go get breakfast before Bobby eats it all."

"I heard that you little turd." Bobby growled through the door, making Jack and me laugh as we raced downstairs.

"Mina, you're up. Great, I want to introduce you to my boys. That's Jerry. There's Angel. Here comes Bobby and you meet Jack already," Evelyn introduced, setting a plate of eggs and chocolate pancakes in front of Mina, getting cut off by loud rapping at the door, scowling slightly, getting up, walking to the door, opening it, setting a grim look on her face as she lead two police officers into the kitchen, and turning towards her boys, "Boys why don't you take your breakfast upstairs to your room while these fine _gentlemen_ have a word with Mina."

"No."

The voice surprisingly didn't come from Bobby, but came from Jack, plus his voice firm instead of his usual soft voice.

"Excuse me, young man?," Evelyn warned, raising an eyebrow up in challenge, putting her hands on her hips, and narrowing her eyes down at Jack, "That wasn't optional. You boys _will _go upstairs to your rooms."

"No, Ma," Jack declared, walking towards Mina, reaching for her hand, and holding her hand, "I'm staying with Mia."

"…," Evelyn stared at Jackie with narrowed eyes for at least a minute, huffing in defeat, turning towards her other 3 boys, and asking them a question that she clearly knew the answer to, "And I suppose you 3 won't listen either will you? Fine, you 4 can stay, but only if Mina wants you to."

"They can stay," I spoke softly, turning towards the officers with a solemn face, already knowing why they are here, and swallowing back a lump in the throat, "You found my daddy didn't you? He's dead isn't he?"

"I'm…afraid so sweetheart," the officer nodded sadly, bending down to my level, placing a hand on my shoulder, standing up, and stopping by the door, "A social worker will be by later today or tomorrow…"

"She will not be going to a foster home. I've seen way too many kids break, I'm not going to sit by and watch that happen to Mina," Evelyn declared, narrowing her eyes, giving the officer a death-glare, and a proud feeling came in her stomach when she saw the four boys standing protectively in front of Mina, "If they think they can do that, then they'll have to take her from my dead hands. I'll go straight down to the country this instant and start an adoption application for her."

"I figured you'd say that," the officer grinned, his lips lifting up in a half-smirk, pulling out some papers from his pocket, and handing it to her before leaving, "Here's the paperwork. Thought I'd bring it over to you. My name's Officer Green by the way. Have a good day Ma'am."

"Does this mean I'm staying here?" I questioned.

"You bet your ass it does." Bobby grinned, picking me up off the ground, twirling me around in circles, and setting me down on the ground.

"Language young man." Evelyn scolded, swatting Bobby with the dish towel, and rolling her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Sorry Ma." Bobby chimed, grinning hugely, and not looking sorry in the least.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
